New Beginning
by Inamongstthedebris
Summary: Dylan and Ciara, because I love them.
1. ONE

Ciara had woken up with Dylan beside her. It was late in the morning as Dylan had been on a night shift and Ciara had waited for him to get home, as she hated being in bed when it was cold and empty. Ciara glanced over to the clock and looked at the time. 11:45. The warm sunshine had clearly made its way into the couples room through a slight gap in the curtains. She looked over to see him stirring, waking gently. She placed her hand on his chest softy and stole a kiss from his lips as he faced Ciara with a smile. She rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her back. "So what are your plans for today Doctor Dashing?" She asked him, her voice croaky, evidence of a good nights sleep. "I was thinking maybe start with breakfast, then take the dogs for a long walk in the afternoon, it seems like a nice day." He told her. "That sounds great." she told him, before wincing in pain. It was a small sharp sensation that pierced her lower abdomen. Ciara's body tensed as Dylan leaned away from her slightly, observing. "What's the matter?" He asked, worry in his voice at her sudden movement. "That was strange." She told him, laughing a tiny bit, unsure of what just happened. "What is it?" Dylan asked her, as she sat up, placing her hand on her lower stomach. "I think it was just a cramp." She told him, brushing it off a little as she was unsure of what it actually was. "Ow!" She exclaimed as the pain returned. "Ciara." Dylan said, his voice calm and reassuring, whilst firm. "What's the matter?" He asked. "I don't know, probably just cramp." She repeated, brushing it off. "Alright, well how about I make you some breakfast and bring it up to you in bed." He offered as he moved a few strands of Ciara's hair out of her face. She smiled and nodded as he pulled the cover from over him, getting up and going into the kitchen.

As he left, Ciara took out a pack of paracetamol from the draw in her bedside table, usually there for hangovers. Taking one of the pills out of the packet, she placed it in her mouth, taking it with a sip of water from the glass that was half-filled, also on the bedside table. Ciara then folded the duvet over, following Dylan into the kitchen, where he was putting bread into the toaster. She came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He turned around before she kissed him on the lips. The pair were intimate and they loved each other's company. Now they were together they couldn't imagine their lives apart. "I thought I was going to bring this to you in bed." Dylan told her, his arms sneaking around her, joining at her lower back. "I know, but I thought maybe we could do something today, I don't know, go and visit Hazel and Rihanna." Ciara suggested. "Have you spoken to Hazel?" Dylan asked, a little taken aback by Ciara's suggestion that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Well I haven't spoken to Rihanna." Ciara told him sarcastically, before reading the slight frustration in his face. "She might have called the other day while you were at work." Ciara said in an honest tone of voice. "What and you didn't think to mention it?" Dylan asked her, pulling away and folding his arms like a toddler. "When I spoke to her she said that Brian would be out all day today..." she began to explain. "What, out ruining more people's lives?" Dylan asked rhetorically. "Listen, he's changed a lot and he understands that you're going to need time to get over it..." Ciara told him in a softer tone, placing her hand on Dylan's still folded arms. "Get over it?" Dylan asked, raising an eyebrow at how little Ciara knew. "Look I know you're only trying to do the right thing..." Dylan told her. "Dylan, whether you like it or not, Rihanna is still your sister. One day that little girl is going to look up at you in nothing but awe and admiration. It's Brian that's hurt you so much, not her. Don't take it out on the rest of your family." Ciara told him, before walking back into the bedroom, closing the door loudly behind her.

Dylan stood in the kitchen. He had been with Ciara properly now for about six months and in that time, he had only spoken to his family once, answering the phone to Hazel before promptly turning down the opportunity to have Christmas dinner with them as a family. He wanted to see Rihanna, and Hazel didn't seem that bad, but even the slightest chance of having to face Brian without the need to seemed pointless. He didn't want a reminder of his horrific childhood, he had moved on, he was a different person. Even if his father was 'out all day,' Dylan knew that Brian would find a way of coming back early to poke his nose into his business. After about five minutes of mulling it over, he decided to go back to Ciara, she meant well, and it might be nice to introduce Ciara to his family. It would show Brian that he had moved on and it would prove to Ciara how serious he was about her. He was happy with her, he needed nothing else and no one else in his life, not drink or family. What harm could trying to reconnect with his infant sister do? If it did all turn into a disaster, Ciara would be there to help him through it. They worked perfectly like that.

As he entered his bedroom, he was greeted with Ciara back in bed, with her phone in her hand. "Ciara, I'm sorry." He apologised, sitting next to her on the edge of the bed, placing his hand on her leg. "No it's fine, I get it." She responded, attempting to brush the conversation away. "I don't want to fight with you Dylan, not today. They're your family. If you don't want to see them, you don't have to. You're an adult, you can do whatever you want." She told him in a blunt manner. Dylan knew that he'd upset her a little, but in his eye, she wasn't completely blameless, even if she was trying to do the right thing. Ciara then squirmed in discomfort, placing her hand on her stomach. "Are the cramps getting worse?" He asked her, as she nodded, pain spread across her face. "Tell me exactly what the pain is and where." Dylan instructed as he pulled back the duvet. Ciara's palm was flat on her stomach and he lifted it away gently to replace it with his hand, examining her. She winced continuously as he pressed with varying levels of pressure.

"Dylan, what is it?" She asked, pain in my voice. "It's not your appendix. When was your last period?" He asked her as he stopped his brief examination. "It's not period pains!" She snapped. "I wasn't implying that." He reasoned. "The pain is coming and going, it's not continuous." Ciara argued, trying to sit up as Dylan sat on the bed next to her. "I've taken some paracetamol, I'll be fine in a bit." She reassured him, using her arms to push herself up. "Please, don't fuss." Ciara asked him, placing her hand on his cheek. "Ciara, it could be serious." Dylan warned her with a soft voice. "Do you think it could be alcohol related?" She asked him, her voice soft and scared. "Let me take you to the ED, they can run some tests and determine what's causing you this pain." He told her. "No, I'm not going to go there. You keep on saying that people go there unnecessarily. I'm fine." She replied, with Dylan sighing. "They need to run some tests." Dylan told her. "What do you think it is?" She asked him, shortly before she almost doubled over once more, gritting her teeth and placing her hand on her stomach. "Right, no arguments." He told her, taking charge of the situation, grabbing his car keys from the shelf in the hallway. He felt Ciara wasn't making the sensible call in this scenario. It was getting increasingly obvious to Dylan that Ciara needed to see a doctor and have some tests, although Dylan's mind was already running with the idea of what he thought his girlfriend may be experiencing.

"Hi Ciara." Elle said, walking into the cubical with Duffy. "Hi." Ciara sighed, not wanting to be fussed over, all she wanted was to be in her bed. "I'm fine, really. I told Dylan that I didn't want to be fussed over." Ciara told her doctor, rolling her eyes and sighing slightly. "Ciara, you were in pain." Dylan reminded her. "Alright. Dylan, why don't you go and grab a coffee?" Elle suggested, weighing in and wanting to get some answers from Ciara to try and reach a diagnosis. Dylan looked at Ciara for a couple of seconds, before deciding to leave the cubicle.

"Where is the pain exactly and how long have you had it for?" Elle questioned, walking further up to Ciara, before standing on the right side of the bed. Ciara lifted her top and placed her hand on her lower stomach. Elle gently felt Ciara's stomach, with Ciara taking her own hand back. "How long have you had the pain for?" Elle asked. "Only since this morning, it's faded now." Ciara answered. "Alright, and is it a sharp pain?" Elle asked her patient. "No, more of a cramp, almost like someone pushing inside my stomach." Ciara explained as she winced slightly. "Does it hurt when I press here?" Elle asked, as Ciara nodded in pain and discomfort. After a short examination, Elle called Duffy in to take some bloods.

Dylan was in the staff room, just thinking and staring into space, when he was interrupted by David. "Dylan! I didn't think you were working today." David said, slightly taken aback by his friends presence. "No, I'm not. Ciara's in cubicles with abdominal pain, some sort of cramp. I thought it was better to get her looked at, she wouldn't let me help her properly at home. I thought that she might need some tests." He explained, as David went over to the kettle. "It sounds like you've certainly had an eventful morning. Would you like a coffee?" David asked him, turning round to face Dylan, who had barely moved from is original position in the room. "No, I should really go back to Ciara. Do you know whether Elle has finished with her yet?" Dylan asked, as David began to pour hot water into his mug. "I'm not sure. Do you want me to go and check?" David offered, putting the kettle back. "No, it's alright, I'll go and check. I've been sitting here for far too long." Dylan told him, leaving David in the staff room.

As Dylan approached the cubicles, he saw Elle standing by the station. "Have you finished examining her?" Dylan asked Elle, as he made his way towards where she was standing. "I have, we've taken some bloods." She informed him, so he felt in the loop. "You can go in and see her now if you'd like." She added, as she picked up a file and went to see another patient. Dylan slowly made his way to the cubicle, before pulling the curtain round, giving the two some privacy.

"Well, I suppose when you woke up this morning you didn't think you would be back at work quite this soon." Ciara remarked, looking up to where Dylan was stood.

"I'm not here to work, am I?" He replied, asking her rhetorically in a dry tone. "I wish you were working. I'd rather have you see me than anyone else." She admitted, letting him know that she was worried about being back in the ED. "Well, I'm not working and even if I was, it wouldn't be ethical to treat you." He replied informatively, before noticing how worried Ciara seemed. Dylan took a step toward, moving closer to his partner, holding her hand comfortingly. "Besides, I wouldn't be able to be with you if I was working, I would have to go and see other people. I'd much rather stay with you." He added, smiling softly.

"Oh Elle, Ciara's blood; the HCG - positive." Duffy told her, handing the Doctor a sheet of paper containing blood test results. "Would you like me to tell her?" Duffy offered, noticing that Elle was spending a long time looking at the results. "No, it's fine, I'm just debating whether to have Dylan present." Elle told the nurse honestly. "It's a tricky one." Duffy said. "Maybe I'll get David to distract him so it doesn't seem like I'm trying to keep him out of the loop." Elle contemplated. "Or, just ask Ciara whether she wants him there, simple enough." Duffy told Elle before walking off to see another patient.

"Hi Ciara." Elle smiled upon entering the cubicle. "Dylan, could you grab me a cup of tea?" She asked, as Dylan took the hint, almost storming off. Elle waited a few seconds, until Dylan would have been out of earshot. "We've got your blood test results. Ciara, you're pregnant." Elle announced, with a small smile. "I'm pregnant?" She asked Elle, as she looked at the doctor in disbelief. "Yes, congratulations." Elle smiled softly, as Duffy entered the cubicle. "Where's Dylan?" Ciara asked the nurse, worried that he would be following behind her. "I've just seen David go with him." Duffy smiled, checking Ciara's obs. "Does he know?" She asked, as she started playing with the silver ring around her finger nervously. "No he doesn't, but would you like me to get him for you?" Elle asked. "I don't know." Ciara told her in almost a whisper. The news that she was expecting had knocked her for six. "Should I be worried about the baby?" She asked, her voice still soft. "Not as far as I can tell, but do you know how many weeks you might be?" Elle asked. "No." She responded shaking her head. "I didn't think I could get pregnant." She admitted, looking down towards the foot of the bed. "Why did you think that?" Duffy asked softly. "Well, Joel and I tried to have a baby, but in the end we gave up and got a dog." Ciara said. "How long were you trying for?" Elle jumped in and asked. "Nearly three years." She replied, looking back up at Elle. "Were you ever told that there might be a reason why you couldn't fall pregnant?" Elle asked her. Ciara shook her head. "I just assumed." She replied. "What about the cramps?" Ciara asked with a level of urgency, worried that something might be wrong with her unborn child. "Cramps are very normal in the early stages of pregnancy and my best guess is that the pain you were experiencing was ligament pain, where your baby is growing." Elle reassured her. "You haven't experienced any bleeding which is good, so I don't think you have anything to worry about, but I would like to get an obstetrician down here to check you over, just to make sure." She added. "Thank you. Would you be able to tell Dylan for me? I think he might process it more if it comes from a medical standpoint." Ciara reasoned. "Alright, I'll go and find him now." Elle promised, coming out of the cubicle.

Elle walked towards the staff room, where Dylan and David were. David was sitting on a stool next to the kitchen island, as Dylan was pacing the room. "I love her David, so much. I don't even know..." He said, turning around and seeing Elle at the door. He approached her, his face worried but inquisitive. She gave him a light smile, along with the piece of paper with Ciara's blood test results, knowing that he would immediately know what it meant. "She is?" Dylan asked, barely even waiting for a reply before heading towards the door. "What is it Elle?" David asked her, getting ready to go and follow Dylan. "David, you know I shouldn't be telling you. Patient confidentiality..." she continued as David raised an eyebrow. "Ok, this really does go no further." Elle began as David came closer to the doctor. "She's pregnant." Elle smiled, almost in disbelief. "Wow." David said, in complete shock, not really knowing where to start. "She's going to need an appointment with obstetrics, but my best guess is that she could be around ten weeks, but of course, we'd need someone else to confirm that." Elle revealed. "How does she feel about it?" David asked. "I'm not too sure. I think it was the last thing she was expecting. I suppose it must be a huge shock for both of them." She replied. "I'm going to go and find him." David announced, before going off in the direction that Dylan had headed.

Dylan hadn't made it very far, just to the benches that stood outside of the emergency departments entrance. "I knew it." Dylan told David, as he started to sit down next to him. "Obviously, it wasn't confirmed, but the type of pain, where it was. I just knew." Dylan added. "I know it must be a lot to take in..." David began. "Just a little bit." Dylan interrupted sarcastically. "I know how much you love her." David told him. "And I think it's fairly obvious that she loves you too." He added. "But, we haven't spoken about children. I mean, we've talked about everything but..." Dylan revealed. "Well then, don't you think you should go in and talk to her?" David asked, giving him a sympathetic smile. "Yes, but what do I even say?" He asked in response. "Well, what do you feel you need to talk about?" David asked. "Everything." Dylan stressed. "David, I don't even know whether she wants children. We've only been together for six months." He added. "Well then ask her, and six months is a lifetime. You've known her longer than that anyway." David reminded him. "Just go in and reassure her, tell her that everything will be alright. I'm here if you need to talk." David told him, smiling softly, as Dylan got up and went back inside the ED.

Dylan made his way back to Ciara, still unsure of what he was going to say. When he pulled back the curtain, he saw Ciara sitting on the edge of the bed, obviously quite close to tears. She looked up towards him and he slowly embraced her, deciding to let her speak first. Dylan sat next to her, and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Did Elle tell you?" Ciara asked quietly. "She did." Dylan confirmed as Ciara rest her head on her partners shoulder. "Do you think there's anything wrong?" She asked him, trusting his opinion more than Elle's, despite having the same sort of training. "No, I don't think so. It'll just be ligament pain. Which, although painful, is normally a good sign, it means that the baby is growing." He explained. "Did you know?" Ciara asked. "Know what?" Dylan asked back in response. "That I was pregnant. Is that why you wanted me to come in?" She asked him, sitting up and looking softly into his eyes. "The thought had crossed my mind." He told her as she smiled briefly. Of course he knew. "Are they discharging you?" Dylan asked. "Someone is coming down to check to make sure everything is alright, with... you know." She informed him. The concept of a baby between the pair seemed so alien to both of them. "Good." He approved as Ciara once again settled leaning against his shoulder. He wrapped his arm gently around her waist and sighed.

It was about twenty minutes later when an obstetrician came down to check Ciara over. After reading through her notes and getting a brief overview from Elle, the obstetrician came into the cubical. "Good afternoon, I'm Fleur and I'm going to be checking over you and baby today, is that ok?" She introduced and asked, as Ciara nodded in response. "Now I'm sorry I have to ask this, but I do have to check with you, for the sake of your unborn child, when was the last time you drank any alcohol Ciara?" She asked carefully, as Dylan placed a comforting hand on his girlfriends shoulder. "About six months ago." She told her, as Fleur stood at the end of the bed and applied sanitiser to her hands. "Any medical history you think I need to know about?" She asked. "Nope." Ciara replied, looking at Dylan, for him to smile reassuringly back at her and shake his head slightly. "And is this your first pregnancy?" She asked. "Yeah." Ciara said, a slight chuckle in her voice. "Ok, and what was the date of your last period?" Fleur asked. "I don't know, it was quite a while back, they aren't that regular." Ciara tried to explain, panic rising slightly in her voice. "It's alright, judging by the HCG, hormones are suggesting around 9-10 weeks." Dylan informed the obstetrician. "I would guess more around the ten week mark, but I want to do an ultrasound scan, just to make sure that everything is ok with you and baby, ok Ciara?" Fleur checked, also taking note of Ciara's increased anxiety. Ciara nodded slowly as Fleur left the cubicle, announcing that she would be back in a few minutes.

"It's not normal, is it Dylan? For them to just do a scan? They need to have a reason." She worried. "They do have a reason, but it's not one to be worried about. You came in with abdominal cramps and they think you're around the right stage to be scanned anyway. It's a precaution." He attempted to reassure her. Dylan smiled how much he realised in that moment how much Ciara was worrying about their unborn child. Although seeing her anxious wasn't a good thing, this meant, to him, that by seeing her so worried, she might be able to see having this baby in the future. It might all just work out.

Before long, as promised, Fleur was back, wheeling an ultrasound machine into the cubicle and being followed by Duffy.

"Ok Ciara, so I'm going to be having a little look at what's going on with the little one, nothing to be nervous about. I'm going to see how far along you are and just check that everything's looking alright." She smiled, as Ciara laid down and pulled her top up to rest just below her breast. "Now, this will be cold." She warned her, just before applying some gel to Ciara's lower abdomen. Ciara flinched at the cold sensation, with Dylan taking her hand in support and slowly smoothing his thumb over the top of it. "Ok Ciara, I'm going to check the baby's measurements, but it all looks good so far." Fleur reassured her, as both parents-to-be shared a silent sigh of relief.

After about 10 minutes of checking the baby's progress and recording measurements, Fleur turned the screen around, allowing Dylan and Ciara to see their baby for the first time. Dylan was mesmerised. After his marriage breakdown, he didn't think that he would ever have all he ever wanted, a normal family life. This was his chance. He loved Ciara so much, and having a baby with her would complete him. While Dylan was internally jumping for joy, Ciara was still so unsure whether this is what she wanted. After almost resigning herself to the fact that she wouldn't be able to have children, mixed with the shock of finding herself in this situation and the sickening worry she faced when she thought something was wrong with the baby, Ciara didn't know what she felt. All she knew for definite was that she and Dylan needed to talk things though - properly.


	2. TWO

**Just a short chapter this time, but I hope you enjoy it all the same. X**

It was five in the morning and Dylan had been awake for a while. Although he wasn't upset that Ciara was pregnant, he found it hard to get his head around. They hadn't been careful and it wasn't like they weren't having sex, but it was a massive shock and he didn't know how to get to grips with the news. He decided, as he wasn't going to go back to sleep, to make some coffee and get ready for a shift that was due to start in four hours time. He slowly got up out of bed and made his way into the kitchen. Flicking the kettle on, Dylan stood leaned against the kitchen surface before he realised that Ciara had followed him. "So, you couldn't sleep either?" She asked him as she carefully wrapped her silk dressing gown around her waist. Dylan immediately went over to Ciara and embraced her in a massive hug. The pair stayed like that until the kettle had boiled, just enjoying each other's embrace. Finding out that Ciara was pregnant was a shock for both of them and neither of them wanted to speak out of turn. "I think we need to talk about this." Ciara told him softly as he released her from the hug. "Ok." He said softly, shooting her a reassuring smile. He followed her lead back into the bedroom, where Ciara had already switched on the light. She sat on her side of the bed, with Dylan sitting opposite her. "I don't know where to start." She admitted, looking down at the bed. "It's alright." He reassured her, reaching out and taking her hand in his. "A baby Dylan, an actual baby." She told him, as she looked up at him once more, sighing. "I don't know whether we can do this right now." She admitted. "We're recovering alcoholics, I don't think the flat is the best place to raise a child - it's not big enough, I was going to go back to work in September..." she listed, as Dylan noticed a tear falling from her eye. "It's ok." He comforted, giving her hand a small squeeze. "Do you want the baby?" He asked her softly but bluntly, wanting to know what she made of the thought of becoming a mum, knowing that if she was on board for that, he could change the rest. "I mean, in theory..." she started, looking towards the floor. "Of course." She replied after gathering her thoughts. "But now... Dylan, what if we can't do it? What if we're not strong enough?" She suddenly asked, a slight panic in her voice. "It's ok." He reassured her. "Listen, have a think about it, but if work and the flat is what is worrying you, we can change those; I have savings, we can buy a house and you don't have to go back to to work right away." He suggested. "You really want this baby, don't you?" She looked up and asked him. "I want what's right for you first." He told her, with Ciara believing every single word. "Dylan, I need to know what you really think. You want the baby, don't you?" She asked him again, wanting to get inside his head, wanting to know how much he wanted to become a father. "Well, of course I want this baby. Ciara, I love you so much and the thought of having a baby with you... I've always wanted the chance to prove that I could be a father, despite everything that happened during my childhood. But, I would rather wait until you feel more comfortable and ready, if that's what you want. I want you to be ok with the idea of a baby first before anything else, and if it really is the size of the flat you're worried about, then I can change that." He confessed to her, as silent tears began to fall from Ciara's eyes. Although she had heard Dylan tell her how much he loved her and how much she meant to him before, this time was so different. "I can blame this on hormones, right?" She laughed slightly, as he wiped away her tears with his thumb. He smiled back at her before kissing her softly on her lips. "It's just, after seeing the baby... It's already growing and I can feel it right here." Ciara told him, as she placed her hands on her lower stomach. Dylan smiled, it was at that moment, five in the morning, watching his emotional and hormonal partner break down slightly, he knew she wanted exactly the same as he did. A family. "How did I not know that I was pregnant?" She asked him, beating herself up, with more tears spilling from her eyes. "Quite easily." He reassured her, taking one of her hands from her stomach and squeezing it in reassurance. "I'm going to take such good care of you." He told her. "Both of you."


End file.
